Chicken Man
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Gara-gara menghina ayam, Key mendapat kutukan dari ayam itu. Apakah Key dapat menghilangkan kutukan sang ayam. Apa syarat yang harus Key penuhi? ONKEY FF. KYUMIN. GS. CHAP 2 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : GS, gaje, aneh, typho, alur terlalu cepat, kurang romantis, dll.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Shinee dan Super Junior (main cast ONKEY, tapi ada KYUMIN juga)**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini.**

**'CHICKEN MAN'**

* * *

"Sepuluh hari lagi…" seekor ayam raksasa memandang tajam ke arah yeoja muda berpakaian serba pink yang terduduk di sudut ruangan warna putih itu.

"Tidak … jangan … tidak …" teriak yeoja itu histeris.

"Kau akan mati dipatuk ayam..." lanjut ayam raksasa itu.

"A...ahni ya..." jerit yeoja muda itu semakin ketakutan

"Kecuali ..." tiba-tiba ayam raksasa itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah yeoja muda itu.

"Kecuali apa?" si yeoja semakin penasaran

"Kecuali kau menemukan cinta sejatimu … yaitu seorang namja yang benar-benar tulus menghargai dan mencintai daging ayam dengan sepenuh hati." lanjut ayam raksasa itu kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Menyukai dan mencintai daging ayam … apa maksud … hei … jelaskan yang benar dong, aku bingung ni …" sang yeoja celingukan mencari si ayam raksasa itu.

"A ..." yeoja itupun kembali berteriak histeris.

"Key ah ... Key ah ... bangun nak!" seorang yeoja setengah baya namun masih terlihat begitu imut dan cantik nampak menggolekkan bahu si yeoja muda yang dipanggilnya Key itu.

Perlu beberapa waktu untuk menunggu si yeoja muda benar-benar tersadar, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Eomma ... " ucap si yeoja muda sambil memeluk yeoja setengah baya itu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajah si yeoja muda bernama Key itu.

"Key ah kenapa chagi?" seorang namja setengah baya berambut ikal, berperawakan tinggi dan masih terlihat sangat tampan berjalan memasuki kamar si yeoja muda.

"Sepertinya mimpi buruk yeobo." jawab sang eomma

"Kau baik-baik saja chagi?" tanya sang appa.

"Ne appa, tapi Key takut." ucap Key manja sambil masih bergelayut di bahu eommanya.

"Sudah Key, sekarang coba ceritakan mimpimu, mengapa kau sampai ketakutan seperti ini?" tanya eommanya lagi.

"Aku ... aku bermimpi bertemu dengan ayam raksasa." Key berhenti bercerita, menyelaraskan nafas memburunya. Terlihat kedua orang tuanya mengernyitkan kening mereka, sedikit kebingungan.

"Ayam raksasa?" ulang sang eomma sambil berpandngan dengan sang appa.

"Benar eomma, ayamnya sebesar Shindong samchon, wajahnya garang dan menyeramkan." ucap Key sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendeskripsikan ceritanya.

"Lalu?" sang appa terlihat penasaran.

"Kata ayam raksasa itu, sepuluh hari lagi aku akan mati dipatuk ayam, kecuali ..." Key menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kecuali apa nak?' tanya sang eomma.

"Kecuali aku menemukan cinta sejatiku, seorang namja yang mencintai dan menyukai daging ayam setulus hatinya." lanjut Key.

"Bwahahaha ... " tawa keras mengalun dari bibir appa nya. Membuat Key mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Appa pikir aku bercanda?" Key masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya deathglare sang eomma lah yang berhasil menghentikan tawa sang appa yang sejak kecil memang terkenal dengan sifat evilnya itu.

"Mianhe Key ... habisnya ceritamu aneh sekali ..." sang appa sesekali masih tertawa.

"Yeobo cukup." potong sang eomma, kali ini sang appa benar-benar berhenti tertawa.

"Kau menganggap mimpimu itu serius Key? Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan ayam?" tanya sang eomma.

"Tidak eomma." ucap Key cepat.

"Tapi ... kalau tidak salah ... aku kemarin menolak memakan daging ayam saat di pesta ulang tahun Taemin. Aku bahkan mengatai ayam itu berkolesterol tinggi, membuat gemuk, membuat sakit jantung, bahkan bisa membuat mati kalau memakannya terus menerus." wajah Key menegang.

"Jinjja?" tanya sang appa.

"Jadi sepertinya, kau terkena kutukan ayam itu." sambung eommanya.

"Ta...tapi bagaimana mungkin eomma?" tanya Key semakin ketakutan.

"Eomma pernah mendengar cerita dari halmonie mu bahwa di antara milyaran ekor ayam di dunia ini, ada beberapa ayam yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Kalau ada seseorang yang menghina ayam, maka ayam itu akan mengutuk orang itu." cerita sang eomma dengan wajah misteriusnya.

"Jinjja eomma? Ah ... bagaimana ini ... " Key berteriak frustasi.

"Tenang Key ... pasti ada solusi." Sang appa terlihat berpikir keras.

Mereka bertiga masih terlihat begitu tegang, hingga tiba-tiba ...

"Ya, appa punya ide bagus." ujar sang appa.

"Apa yeobo?" tanya sang istri penasaran.

"Akan kuberitahu besok. Sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan acara kita yang tadi tertunda gara-gara Key." Sang Appa mendekati istinya, merangkul pundak istrinya mesra.

"Key, tidurlah. Jangan khawatir, besok pagi Appa akan menjelaskan rencana untukmu. Sekarang tidurlah kembali." sang Appa mengacak rambut putrinya lembut.

"Tapi Appa ... masak Appa dan Eomma tega meninggalkanku." rajuk Key manja.

"Benar yeobo, bagaimana kalau Key hmmmfttt..." ucapan sang eomma terhenti akibat ciuman dari sang Appa.

"Hah ... kalau sudah begini lebih baik kalian teruskan di kamar kalian." dengus Key sebal melihat Appa nya yang menyerang eommanya tiba-tiba.

Sang Appa melepaskan ciumannya. Membiarkan sang eomma terengah dan mengatur nafas. Sebuah smirk tercetak di bibirnya.

"Kau memang putriku yang terbaik Key. Nah, Minnie chagi, ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar kita." sang Appa menggendong istrinya ala bridal style.

"Tidur nyenyak Key." senyum sang eomma kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang Appa.

"Ne eomma ... appa ... selamat bersenang-senang." Key mematikan lampu tidurnya, mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali.

T.B.C/E.N.D?

* * *

_Ff Onkey pertama saya. Aneh (pasti), gaje (iya), ngebosenin (maybe), ga lucu (emang), garing (bener banget). Tapi saya ga peduli, karena saya baru pengen bikin ff yang maincastnya my 2__nd__ fave couple ... ONKEY alis JINKIBUM. Tapi tentu saja my 1__st__ fave couple Kyumin harus tetap muncul juga donk, tahu kan Kyumin nya sudah muncul sebagai siapa?_

_Onkey deh, seperti biasa … saya minta review nya untuk yang sudah niat membaca, maupun yang ga sengaja membaca …_

_GOMAWO …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : GS, gaje, aneh, typho, alur terlalu cepat, kurang romantis, dll.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Shinee dan Super Junior (main cast ONKEY, tapi ada KYUMIN juga)**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini.**

**'CHICKEN MAN'**

* * *

Pagi ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang cukup cerah dan indah, di mana matahari tetap seperti biasa, memancarkan cahayanya ke bumi. Membiarkan gelapnya malam berganti dengan terangnya pagi.

Sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana, berwarna dominan pink dengan sedikit aksen biru muda, yang merupakan kediaman dari keluarga Cho dari luar masih terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi nampaknya sudah mulai terjadi sedikit keributan di sana, tepatnya di kamar tidur utama milik sang appa, Cho Kyu Hyun dan sang eomma Cho Sung Min.

Lalu di mana sumber keributannya? Tentusaja di atas ranjang, di mana sang eomma yang sedang berusaha membangunkan sang appa yang nampaknya masih terlelap tidur, tapi ternyata malah harus menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah sering dialaminya setiap pagi.

Ya, sang appa ternyata hanya pura-pura tertidur untuk mendapatkan morning kiss dari sang eomma.

"Hosh...hossh...hosh..." sang eomma, Cho Sung Min memandang suaminya dengan pandangan sebal kemudian membenarkan selimutnya. Sementara sang appa yang berhasil mencuri ciuman dari sang eomma hanya memandang istrinya sambil memamerkan smirk setan khas nya.

"Waeyo Minnie chagi? Kenapa mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, membuatku ingin merasakannya kembali." ucap sang appa sambil menegakkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang mereka.

"Dasar mesum. Yeobo, kapan kadar kemesumanmu akan menurun. Kau ini semakin tua malah semakin pervert." protes sang istri sambil turut menyandarkan diri di sandaran ranjang, dekat suaminya.

Sang suami hanya tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyum yang begitu tulus. Kemudian merengkuh tubuh sang istri di dekapannya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang semakin tua justru semakin cantik, semakin manis dan semakin sexy, dan menurutku, ke pervert anku tak akan pernah sembuh sampai kapanpun chagi. Waeyo? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya sang suami, Cho Kyu Hyun.

Wajah sang istri terlihat merona, memberi kesan semakin cantik. Perlahan ia beringsut, menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Sudahlah, masalah kepervertanmu kita lupakan dulu. Sekarang aku mau membicaran tentang Key, bagaimana dengan masalah mimpinya Key semalam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ehm...masalah itu ya. Chagi, apa kau masih ingat dengan Kim Joong Woon, teman kita semasa kuliah dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yang menikah dengan putri pemilik restoran itu khan? Kalau tidak salah nama istrinya Ryeo Wook...ne ... Wookie?" sahut Sungmin.

"Ne, mereka menikah sekitar dua bulan sebelum pernikahan kita, dan aku ingat, mereka berdua juga datang di pernikahan kita." sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, lalu apa hubungannya dengan mimpinya Key?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan innocentnya.

"Kau lupa, Joongwoon itu sejak muda hobi memelihara ayam." Kyuhyun ganti memandang wajah sang istri masih memandang tidak mengerti.

"Lalu?" sang istri semakin penasaran.

"Dua bulan yang lalu kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat makan siang. Kami sempat mengobrol banyak. Dia bercerita bahwa saat ini, hobi memelihara ayamnya berubah menjadi lahan bisnis untuknya. Sekarang dia punya sebuah peternakan ayam yang cukup besar di daerah Mokpo. Tapi dia tidak sempat mengurusnya, karena bisnis resto miliknya dan istrinya juga semakin maju." cerita Kyuhyun panjang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Joongwoon bercerita kalau dia punya seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki kegemaran bertolek belakang dengannya. Kalau Joongwoon senang memelihara ayam, sedangkan anaknya senang sekali makan daging ayam. Dia bilang kegemaran anaknya pada daging ayam sudah dalam taraf akut. Masalahnya, saking cintanya pada daging ayam, sang anak rela tidak melanjutkan kuliah, tinggal di peternakan dan mengurusi ayam-ayam di sana. Dan parahnya lagi, dia menganggap daging ayam lebih cantik daripada yeoja." tutur Kyuhyun.

"Anak yang benar-benar aneh, ngidam apa dulu Wookie sampai mempunyai anak seperti itu." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, aku rasa, bocah itu masuk kriteria yang diminta ayam raksasa di mimpi Key." sambung Kyuhyun.

"Jadi mak...maksudmu Key harus berpacaran dan menikah dengan bocah aneh itu yeobo..." Sungmin berkata sambil gemetar.

"Apa kau punya ide yang lebih baik chagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"Ahni ya. Tapi apa Key mau dengan namja seperti itu. Kau ingat khan, seleranya yang begitu tinggi. Ingat Kim Jong Hyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne. Pewaris tunggal Jjong Corps. Seingatku, dia namja yang cukup modis, memang apa yang salah sampai dia diputuskan oleh Key?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"Hanya karena dia pernah lupa menggunakan kaos oblong saat mengantar Key ke acara ulang tahun temannya." jawab sang istri.

"Mwooo. Jinjja chagi?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Choi Seung Hyun, kau ingat bocah itu yeobo?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Ne... model yang sedang naik daun itu kan? Kalau tidak salah, bocah yang lebih senang dipanggil TOP itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Benar, padahal dia sangat tampan. Tapi diputuskan begitu saja oleh Key hanya karena Key tidak suka Seung Hyun sering mendapat cokelat dan bunga dari penggemarnya. Sayang sekali." kagum Sungmin.

"Ehm." deathglare evil dari Kyuhyun pun menyapa wajahnya

"Maksudku, aku senang kalau punya menantu tampan. Yeoboku ini tetap number one." Sungmin mengelus wajah suaminya lembut sambil tersenyum manis, sementara sang suami mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, cemburu pastinya.

"Dan yang paling baru, bahkan malam minggu kemarin masih datang ke rumah kita. Namja yang namanya maupun wajahnya mirip yeoja." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap suaminya intens.

"Siapa?" sahut suaminya dingin, mungkin masih agak dongkol.

"Am... Am..." Sungmin mencoba mengingat.

"Amber maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne … ternyata malah kau yang ingat yeobo." cengir Sungmin.

"Kenapa bocah itu diputuskan Key?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Molla, dia tidak bercerita kepadaku. Jadi, menurutku mungkin agak sulit kalau Key harus menyukai namja yang agak aneh seperti puteranya Joongwoon. Tapi, memang sangat sulit mencari namja dengan kriteria seperti yang diminta ayam raksasa itu." jawab Sungmin

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita abaikan saja mimpinya Key, aku yakin, itu hanya mimpi biasa." ucap Kyuhyun enteng sambil bersiap beranjak dari ranjang.

"Mana bisa begitu yeobo. Mimpi Key itu bukan mimpi sembarangan, apalagi Key sendiri mengaku pernah menghina daging ayam. Halmeonie ku dulu pernah bercerita, pada waktu beliau muda, ada temannya yang mengalami kejadian sama seperti Key, namun ia menganggap mimpinya hanya mimpi biasa. Dia tidak serta merta mencari apa yang diminta ayam raksasa dalam mimpinya, dan setelah sepuluh hari, ia benar-benar mati dipatuk ayam. Kalau mimpinya Key kita abaikan, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada putri kita satu-satunya. Andwae...aku lebih memilih punya menantu aneh daripada kehilangan Key." Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihat istrinya yang hampir menangis, Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk untuk beranjak dari ranjang, ia kembali duduk di sana dan mendekap istri tercintanya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada putri kita, tenanglah. Setelah ini aku akan menelpon Joongwoon." Kyuhyun mengelus pungung istrinya lembut.

=ONKEY=

Sementara di kamar yang lain, tepatnya di kamar putri tunggal keluarga Cho, Cho Ki Bum atau yang lebih senang dipanggil dengan Key terlihat masih begitu tenang. Hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari sana. Namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, lantaran Key tiba-tiba kembali terbangun sambil berteriak-teriak hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya panik dan berlari pontang-panting menuju kemarnya.

"Key, waeyo baby, kau mimpi buruk lagi ne?" sang eomma yang sampai lebih dulu di kamar Key menggoyangkan pelan bahu Key dengan wajah panik.

"Chiken ... aku ga mau ... pergi ..." bukannya tersadar, namun igauan Key malah semakin menjadi.

"Baby Key, bangun nak..." kali ini sang appa yang mencoba membangunkan putrinya.

"No... hosh...hosh...hosh..." akhirnya Key bangun setelah sang appa memercikkan air di wajah Key.

'Eomma, appa…" Key bangun kemudian memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat-erat.

"Waeyo chagi, kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya sang eomma lembut sambil mengelus rambut putri semata wayangnya itu. Sementara Key hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mimpi yang lebih buruk eomma. Tadi ... aku bermimpi menikah dengan namja pecinta daging ayam, bahkan dalam mimpiku, aku harus tinggal di sebuah peternakan bau yang terletak di desa, jauh dari mall dan pusat perbelanjaan, mengerikan bukan eomma, appa?" cerita Key panjang.

"Yeobo, bagaimana ini?" tanya sang eomma kepada suaminya.

"Hah... aku jadi pusing chagi." Sang appa memegangi kepalanya sambil menatap putri dan istrinya bergantian.

"Begini saja, aku tetap akan menelpon Joongwoon, sisanya kita lihat saja nanti." Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak menuju keluar kamar, diikuti pandangan bingung istri dan putrinya.

=ONKEY=

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang ada di kamar tidurnya, dengan cepat dicarinya nomor telepon sahabatnya Joongwoon di sana. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung memencet tombol OK.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu sahutan dari seberang. Hingga sesaat kemudian terdengar sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Yeoboseyo ..." sapa suara itu.

"Yeoboseyo ... mianhe pagi buta seperti ini mengganggu. Tapi apakah benar ini nomor milik Kim Joong Woon?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Ne ... anda benar. Mianhe, anda siapa?" tanya Joongwoon.

"Cho Kyu Hyun, temanmu kuliah dulu." jawab Kyuhyun lega karena nomor yang ia hubungi benar-benar milik Joongwoon.

"Yoo... ada apa Kyu, tumben pagi-pagi menelponku?" suara Joongwoon kembali menyapa.

"Oh, ini ... ada hal sangat penting yang ingin kubicarakan, dan ini sifatnya sangat mendesak. Menyangkut keselamatan putri semata wayangku. Apakah pagi ini kau ada waktu?" papar Kyuhyun.

"Mwooo ... jinjja... kenapa seram sekali? Ne ... ne ... aku bisa, sekitar jam delapan di Shinri cafe, bagaimana?" tawar Yesung.

"Ne ... aku setuju. Aku benar-benar minta tolong kepadamu. Sampai jumpa nanti. " pinta Kyuhyun.

"Aku usahakan. Sampai jumpa nanti." tutup Joongwoon. Sambunganpun terputus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, berharap semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan.

=ONKEY=

Seorang namja setengah baya yang masih terlihat tampan nampak gelisah menunggu di dalam sebauh cafe yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Sesekali ia melihat ponsel miliknya yang dipegangnya erat. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya.

"Yoo … Kyu, apa kabar?" sapa sebuah suara. Sang namja setengah baya, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan di sana nampak seorang namja yang usianya hampir seumuran dengannya sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Seulas senyum ceria di sunggingkan namja yang memang sudah ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Joongwoon ah, kau sudah datang. Huh ... kau ini memang kebiasaan, suka terlambat kalau sudah membuat janji." omel Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe...my lovely wife tadi memintaku mengantarkannya berbelanja dulu ke supermarket." jawab Joongwoon sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Kau sudah sarapan?' tanya Kyuhyun sambil memberi isyarat seorang pelayan untuk datang ke meja mereka.

"Sudah sih, tapi kalau sekedar minum kopi aku tidak menolak." senyum Joongwoon lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan 2 latte dan satu pancake." pesan Kyuhyun kepada pelayan yang kemudian mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar ahjussi, kami akan segera menyiapkan pesanan anda." sang pelayan pun berlalu.

"Yoo ... Kyuhyun ah, kau bilang tadi mau membicarakan sesuatu yang darurat, boleh kutahu tentang apa?" tanya Joongwoon, kali ini wajah cerianya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Kyuhyun memandang Joongwoon sesaat, kemudian menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ini sebenarnya hal yang tidak masuk akal, hal yang sangat aneh. Sebelum aku bercerita, aku minta kau berjanji tidak akan menertawakan masalahku ini ne!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ne... ne ... aku berjanji ... seaneh apapun ceritamu aku tak akan menertawakannya." janji Joongwoon kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafas panjang dan dalam, kemudian mulai menceritakan semua tentang mimpi yang dialami Key, serta rencana yang sudah terpikirkan di kepalanya, menyangkut putera semata wayang Joongwoon yang memang akan dilibatkan untuk menolong Key.

Saat cerita Kyuhyun selesai, Joongwoon menyeruput latte nya kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kita tidak bisa mengganggap enteng masalah ini Kyu." buka Joongwoon sambil memandang Kyuhyun serius.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Yang dikatakan istrimu benar, aku juga pernah mendengar dari harabeojiku." ucap Joongwoon sambil kembali menyeruput lattenya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan putriku." ucap Kyuhyun gusar.

"Meskipun aku sebenarnya agak berat karena putraku hanya dijadikan pelarian, tapi intinya aku mau membantu. Hanya saja ..." Joongwoon menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa Joongwoon ah, kau ini suka sekali membuat orang penasaran." Kyuhyun semakin gusar.

"Hanya saja putrimu harus berjuang keras. Sebab puteraku, Onew bukanlah namja yang mudah jatuh cinta. Bahkan sampai hari ini aku belum pernah melihatnnya mempunyai yeojachingu, satu orangpun. Dan parahnya lagi, putrimu harus bersaing dengan daging ayam, karena putraku pernah bilang, ia akan lebih memilih daging ayam ketimbang seorang yeoja." jelas Joongwoon panjang.

"Ne aku tahu." Kyuhyun menyesap lattenya dan termenung sejenak.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita coba. Bukankah kau bilang putrimu jago memasak?" tanya Joongwoon.

"Benar, lalu ..."

"Biarkan dia tinggal di peternakan selama sepuluh hari ini. Asal dia bisa membuat makanan yang enak dari daging ayam, aku yakin puteraku lama-lama akan menyukainya. Bagaimana calon besan?" tanya Joongwoon semangat.

"Eh ... calon besan?" Kyuhyun nampak bingung.

"Benar ... kalau ini semua berhasil, cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi besan ...he...he...he..." Joongwoon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Nah, calon besan, sekarang suruh putrimu berkemas. Nanti kita antarkan dia ke peternakan milikku di Mokpo. Dan, kau jangan membayangkan yang seram-seram. Peternakan tempatku dilengkapi dengan mess yang cukup standar, jadi jangan berpikir putrimu akan tidur bersama ayam-ayam di kandang." Joongwoon beranjak dari duduknya.

"Gomawo sebelumnya Joongwoon ah, aku akan meminta putriku berkemas. Nanti kita bertemu dimana?" Kyuhyun turut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ini alamat restoku yang baru, nanti kita berangkat sama-sama, sekalian aku dan istriku ingin menjenguk Onew di Mokpo. Kebetulan sudah hampir dua minggu ini kami tidak berkunjung ke sana."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti"

"Sampai jumpa nanti. Sekali lagi gomawo ne."

=ONKEY=

"Kita mau ke mana eomma?" tanya puteri semata wayang keluarga Cho, Cho Ki Bum sambil mengekor eomma nya yang sibuk memasukkan baju-baju miliknya ke dalam koper besar.

"Pokoknya Key ikut saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Yang jelas ini semua demi keselamatanmu." sang eomma masih sibuk memilah baju hangat yang akan dibawakannya untuk Key.

"Oiya Key, kau masih ingat masakan-masakan yang pernah eomma ajarkan kepadamu kan?" tanya sang eomma kemudian menandai beberapa halaman buku resepnya dan dimasukkannya juga ke dalam koper milik Key.

"Eomma, aku jadi semakin bingung, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, mengapa aku harus membawa buku resep segala?" Key semakin kebingungan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu. Appamu sudah menunggu di mobil." sang eomma kemudian berlalu dari kamar Key, meninggalkan Key yang masih kebingungan mencerna semua keadaan itu.

=ONKEY=

T.B.C/E.N.D?

* * *

_Sedikit kecewa, karena yang nge view maupun nge review hanya sedikit. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, saya tetap berterima kasih, karena masih ada yang berkenan memberi review, mem favoritkan maupun mem follow ff gaje ini :__  
_

_(1) Lusi, (2) min2min, (3) Chlie hanariunnse, (4) YukiMiku, (5) BunnyDevil16, (6) Kang Shin Ah, (7) paprikapumpkin  
_

_Mianhe kalau updatenya lama, maklum saya lagi sibuk ...he...he... _

_Mianhe juga karena belum ada Onkey moment nya, saya usahakan next chap akan muncul ne ... semoga aja ..._

_Onkey deh, seperti biasa … saya minta review nya untuk yang sudah niat membaca, maupun yang ga sengaja membaca …_

_GOMAWO …_


End file.
